The Answer to A Riddle
by SilverStreaksofStardust
Summary: It's been four months since the three days in the infirmary, and Nico was positively flummoxed, to say the least. And all because of a blond, blue-eyed boy—son of Apollo, or in a more formal term: Will Solace. At first, all the son of Hades could feel was irritation towards the blond, but slowly noticed that there was something...
**A/N** : Takes place after three days in the infirmary. If you're wondering why the summary suspiciously sounds like a part of a story, it actually was. Though I couldn't use it, so I put it right in the summary. Oh, and Will's past is obviously not true. I just made it up.

 **Disclaimer:** With the exception of my own plots/OC's, etc.; Rick Riordan owns the rest (quotes, characters, etc.).

 **Playlist** : Two Is Better Than One (Boys Like Girls; feat. Taylor Swift)

* * *

 _Dedicated to_ **A. D** **-** Amazing, funny, smart, and most of all . . . worth loving.

(1/3/2016)

* * *

 **.: The Answer to a Riddle :.**

 _Nico's P.O.V_

"Riddles can be solved if you look just close enough."

\- Unknown

* * *

 **HADES CABIN**

 **"Nico,"** Will whispered. "You survived through a lot. Do you know how ridiculously brave that is? You helped save Olympus."

"We all did," I corrected. "Greek and Roman alike. Well, most of us. All I did was help with the Athena Part -"

Will covered my mouth with his hand, the touch leaving me in shock. "Don't say that," he chided. "It wasn't a minor role, or small part. Some demigods here are afraid to face what's out there. But you..." he dropped his hand.

My mouth still felt tingling, and I scrambled to focus on the conversation. "What do you mean?"

Will looked down. "I've never went on a quest, or joined training. That's why I'm a healer." His eyes seemed to go a darker shade, filled with shame and sadness. "My mother died because I was a coward. I -" His throat constricted. "I couldn't face a monster. I was twelve at the time, but I remember it vividly."

I looked into his eyes, desperately wanting to cheer him up. "I understand. It was scary, and you just panicked."

Will shook his head. "Nico, my _mom's_ life was at stake. I could have done anything, even shout or distract or use on of my weapons. I had my bow and arrows with me. Right in my hands. Instead, I just watched.

"I wasn't scared or anything, I just didn't want to kill."

I brushed my hand against his cheek, as if it were a reassuring gesture. I was happy that Will confided something from his past. It gave me a spark of hope that there was a possibility of us being together.

And I did know what Will felt. The weight of something that sounded like your fault, but wasn't really. Even though I blamed Percy for Bianca's death, it was mine. If I just went on the quest, or _something_. That's when I realized that to truly rely on people is giving them a task that may cause pressure. Percy already lost and watched his friends die - Bianca was a death that he had to handle.

"We can't prevent death from coming," I said. "It wasn't your fault. Remember Octavian? Death can't . . . it can't be stopped. They said if a person dies, someone else is born. It's like a switch."

"What are you doing?" Will murmured.

I looked up to see one of his sunny smiles gradually appearing once more. Unconsciously, I had my hand transferred from Will's face down to his chest.

"Sorry." I pulled my hands away, hastily placing them in my sweater pockets.

"Enough about me. What about you?"

I shrugged. "There's nothing to say. I was born in Italy, had a sister named Bianca - you already know me."

Will leaned close to me, his mouth near my ear.

I turned red at the proximity, and instinctively turned my face to gaze right at his.

Our lips ... only one inch left.

I could see Will's cheeks were faintly pink, his smile blinding and eyes expressing so many things.

Eyes are the windows to the soul . . . I guess I understood that now.

I could _see_ Will—he was like an open book. Altogether, he was formed. His eyes conveyed hope, love, and he was fragile yet strong. And yet . . . there was no way to describe everything.

"You are a big mystery to me," he insisted. "Wrapped in riddles. Hard to solve. But, fortunately, every riddle has an answer. It only takes a while."

I was slightly confused with the metaphor, but was more excited on the nearness. My pulse was fats: reserved for the blond. My stomach kept doing this jumpy thing, causing my sense to be dazed.

"I think Capture the Flag is going to start soon," I commented. The words popped out, which I blame on my agonising feelings. I was sure that this will ruin the moment.

Thankfully, Will just tilted his head, having a doe-eyed expression. "Our cabins are against each other."

"Our team is going to beat yours."

"Only in your dreams." Will brushed his lips against mine gently.

I kissed back, and soon the kiss intensified. My arms wrapped around his neck. and he held my waist tightly, as if I were about to vanish.

Reluctantly, we had to pull away for this thing called breathing.

"I solved one riddle," Will said coyly.

I scoffed. "I'm not on the same page, so speak English."

"English?" Will mused. "Well, I know a universal action. What we just did." He brought his lips to me once more quickly before continuing to speak. "You love me . . . as much as I love you."

"And how much is that?"

"Very, very much."


End file.
